


We're not done yet

by DirtyHand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hanzo's fucked up, M/M, McCree's evil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, he'll regret this in the morning, or may be not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHand/pseuds/DirtyHand
Summary: Two weeks without seeing each other and Hanzo realised that not only did his heart miss the cowboy - his body did too.





	We're not done yet

Hanzo buried his face in the pillow, skin flushed and body hotter than fever, a slight tremble in his limbs as he supported his weight on knees and elbows. With the intensity of the sensations burning through his veins he was sure his mind was short-circuit, empty and burning _burning BURNING_ from the heat and lust that the man on top of him has ignited.  

 

And of all the god damned times he chose now to be a good time to be patient.

 

He knew exactly where to touch, how to touch, to make him burn up in an instant and push all thoughts of composure out the window. He knew exactly what to say, when to say, to make Hanzo blush and his insides flutter, abashed but longing for more, crushing his pride and shame until he is reduced to a moaning mess at his mercy. 

 

He wanted, he yearned, he lusted, and he could not think.  Even the slight blow of air across his back made him shiver with want.

 

Hanzo gasped as two slick metal fingers entered him, probing gently, simply letting the warm walls feel their presence, the tight ring of muscle clamping down then relaxing. They retreated for a second, then came back in.  A pause, a flick, then gone again.  In.  Out.  Shallow dips.  In.  Out.  Barely enough to stretch, but Hanzo’s body remembered the touch like pavlov and his hole responded.  In. Out.  Hanzo tried to push back, wanting to get more, his hole opening up and slickening quickly.  Then there was another finger, and this time the indecent noise escaped his lips before he could swallow it.  

 

The other man must have caught the sound, savouring it, pleased at the way Hanzo was falling apart, and Hanzo was rewarded with the feeling of fingers insistently pushing inside. He barely bit his lip when, without much resistance, the thick metal digits were knuckles deep, and Hanzo breathed out a long, drawn-out moan of pleasure.

 

“Hmm,” it was not even a word but Hanzo visibly shivered at the sound, knowing it was a comment on how lewdly, how readily his hole swallowed and sucked at the figers.  But Hanzo did not have time to linger in embarrassment because a second later the fingers curled around his prostate and “ _Fuck- AH!”_.

 

There was something about those metallic fingers.  Perhaps it’s the way the texture is so much richer than the flesh; perhaps it’s the surprising warmth that they radiated; perhaps it’s the forceful way they pressed on his ripe gland.  Hanzo did not know, and he did not care, because they felt _so good and oh please don’t stop please Ah AHH-_

 

His cock was so hard it hurt, especially in this position where gravity pairs up with lust to pull all the blood towards the pulsing length.  The head a swollen red, leaking like a faucet onto the sheets below, throbbing and craving for attention because, despite the state of Hanzo’s arousal, it has yet to be touched.  

 

The fingers were properly fucking him now, thrusting in and out, and at random intervals they would angle just right to brush against his prostate, each time making his cock jump as waves of mind blowing pleasure rushed through him and Hanzo’s moans went up an octave.  He couldn't stand this much longer. 

 

How did he get so fucked up? He could not remember how the cowboy drew out this side of him - hell he didn't know it existed - but he did not care. He was moaning shamelessly into the pillow, rolling back his hips and he felt drunk.  Drunk in the the love that consumed them, drunk in the fondness that bloomed in his chest as he looked into amber eyes, drunk in the intimacy and tenderness of his touches, drunk in the passion that swallowed them as they kissed, drunk in the way the man knew his body better than he did, drunk in the way he unravelled and fell apart and knew Jesse's got him, drunk in the shame when Jesse showered him with praises of how slutty he became for him, drunk in the way he _lets_ him.  He could not form coherent words - he could not even form coherent _thoughts_ \- to tell Jesse that he wanted, _needed_ more.  He was a broken mess in front of Jesse McCree, and hell was he turned on by it.

 

He thrusted back, chasing the dancing fingers, desperate for more thickness and heat.  “ _...please…”_ Hanzo whimpered, voice husk and broken, not even sure if he was speaking to himself or the man tormenting him.  His body trembled as he struggled against the bonds at his wrists, apparently reaching his limit.

 

And for a moment the cowboy thought he would just come at the sight in front of him.

 

Hanzo was a quiet man.  A man of few words.  But oh what he could not plead with words, he pleaded with his body, with his eyes, with his moans. And McCree swallowed hard, Hanzo’s incoherent pleas going straight to his aching cock as it throbbed in excitement.  Hanzo, the regal, proud Shimada eldest; boneless, undone, broken and pleading before him, _begging for me._

 

He withdrew his fingers and tugged at Hanzo’s hair, pulling him upright and letting him lean on his chest as he breathed into Hanzo’s ear.  He ground his hips forwards, sliding his thick cock between Hanzo’s crack slowly, teasing his entrance, and Hanzo moaned and leaned back against him

 

“You’re doing so well for me, _darlin’_ ” Hanzo shuddered, mouth slightly agape and eyes glassy as he listened to McCree’s voice, hypnotized.  “All riled up...burning and begging for your coyote.  Such a pretty sight, putting on a show for me.”  fingers travelled up Hanzo’s right side, stroked up his hips, along his waist, up his ribs, finally arriving at his nipple, featherlight touches, circling.  And McCree relished the way Hanzo’s mouth opened wide, inhaling sharply and pupils dilating.  McCree knew oh so well how Hanzo’s nipples were like flicking a switch.  

 

“I’ve only been gone for two weeks and guess what I found when I came back? A slut.” He pushed four fingers into Hanzo and pinched his right nipple punishingly hard, and the slutty sound he received made his head swim.  He kept thrusting his fingers, mercilessly rubbing on Hanzo’s prostate as he picked up the pace, twisting his nipple and rutting against Hanzo's cheeks.  Hanzo was drooling, eyes half-lidded, body limp and leaning wholly on McCree for support, moans spillong freely from his swollen lips and McCree knew he could do whatever he wanted right now and he would get away with it.

 

“Have you been touching yourself while i was gone? I bet you did, dreaming about me fucking you into the mattress. Look at how slick you already are. Do you want me to fill your gaping hole with my big hard cock? I bet you missed it, You think about this thick monster cock you love so much? Think about it every night as you touch yourself?” Hanzo nodded feverishly, and if Hanzo heard the faint smirk he would have blushed and retorted but no he didn’t, because right now there was only one thing on his mind.  McCree’s onslaught was like a drug in Hanzo’s ear and his vision was blacking out, and he _wants it so bad_ .  “Tell me what you want darling.  You know I like hearing you beg. I wanna hear you say it,” McCree’s tone was low, husky, dangerous and commanding, and he pulled back his fingers, leaving a painful emptiness inside and Hanzo was _desperate_ “say you want it.”

 

“I-I want it…”

 

“Want what?” McCree was equally breathless as he rubbed his cockhead in circles, teasing the entrance, and Hanzo gasped.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Coc-your cock-Jesse-Fuck- _PLEASE-_ ”

 

The rest of his plea was cut off Jesse lined up and pushed, and in one swift motion he rolled his hips and buried himself balls-deep inside Hanzo.

 

And Hanzo came.  

 

As his orgasm hit him, hard, Jesse's name was the song on his lips, calling out like a chant, and jesse's hand was in his, hanging on for dear life.  His whole body tensed and his eyes rolled back and he was seeing stars.  His cock throbbed and jumped and spilled ropes and ropes of white hot come onto the bedsheets, his legs quivering and ass violently convulsing around Jesse’s length.  Jesse groaned and nearly came as he hugged Hanzo close, arms around his chest as his lover came down from his peak. 

 

And as his vision started to clear, Hanzo was vaguely aware of being flung around and pinned onto the bed, now lying on his back and ankles resting on McCree’s shoulders.  

 

“Oh no baby, we’re not done yet.”  and he thrusted with such force the bed rocked, slamming against Hanzo’s over-sensitive prostate and Hanzo whimpered weakly as his cock grew hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> oookay my first ever EVER attempt at writing something and oh look, McHanzo porn! 
> 
> Unbeta-ed. porn-language is so hard to use, the scene went a lot better in my head. 
> 
> Also working on a longer fic that may perhaps involve some werewolf!McCree and Okami!Hanzo because hey who doesn't dig that? 
> 
> Feedback would be nice :)


End file.
